Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various systems may be employed to protect such electronic content.
Accordingly, data may be stored within centralized data storage systems, which may be configured to provide a high level of availability, wherein each user of such a storage system may be granted a defined quantity of storage. Oftentimes, users of such system rarely utilize the quantity of storage assigned to them. Therefore, portions of such a storage system may be defined as being for the exclusive use of a particular user, wherein that user never actually makes use of a large portion of the storage space assigned to them. Therefore, such storage systems may be configured to be thinly-provisioned, wherein a maximum quantity of storage space is defined for use by a user. However, physical storage space is only assigned to the user based upon actual use. Accordingly, storage space is reactively granted to the user (in response to actual use), as opposed to proactively blocked off for the user based upon the anticipated use of the user.